Surviving History
by AcetheBoss
Summary: The Nations are well know and most well liked. But... what about the Historians? The normal teenagers that could be over a century old and live among us without us being able to tell the difference? What is their story? What are they? WHO are the Historians?
1. Chapter 1

Science. My favorite class of the day here at Athens Drive High. Today we were balancing scientific equations. My short, very dirty blonde hair fell into my Technicolor eyes as I focused on the equation:

2C+8O+4CO 4C+6O+12CO

I smirked victoriously. Easy. They're all multiples of two, so I quickly balanced it.

"Toni-Anne?"

My head shot up to look at my Honors Science teacher, Mrs. Woodlander. "Yes ma'am?"

"May I speak with you out in the hall?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I pushed my chair back and stood, heart fluttering. She didn't see my phone fall out of my pocket, did she? Mrs. Woodlander is well known for taking phones.

My mind flew through the reasons she's want to talk to me, but none sounded logical. I walked out into the empty hall as she shut the door behind us.

"Cut the act." She snapped, catching my attention.

"Pardon me, but, what?" I asked, confused.

I was shoved into the wall, the breath getting knocked out of me. "I know who you are. I know WHAT you are, Jaxx." She snarled.

Immediately, I knew who she was. "New, Future," I managed to choke out, eyes flashing darkly.

All right, freeze. Who's confused? Everyone? That's what I thought. Okay, quick run through. My name is Toni-Anne Jaxx, and I am America's Historian.

No, not one of those people in a tweed jacket and bowties who drone on and on. This type of Historian is the personification of a nation's history.

Nations are real. If you don't know what I'm- Oh heck this is . The Hetalia Axis Powers section of it. All of you know what I mean.

Abigail Woodlander is apperantly a part of the New Future cult. It has a long Latin name, but it's a mouth full, so we just stick with N.F. or New Future.

Okay, resume.

I heard the click of a gun and a scream from in the classroom. The pistol was placed on the center of my forehead and I blinked.

"I'll be famous. The hero who killed the great Toni-Anne Jaxx!" She laughed insanely and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Woodlander blinked and pulled it again.

Click.

"…What the hell?!" The psychopath shrieked. I snickered and held out my palm where her ammo was. Her eyes widen in shock, which made me laugh harder.

However, my laughter died as I head the clicks of about three other guns. FANTASTIC.

"Heh, you know in a situation like this I find it best to…" I took off to the left and down the stair case. "RUUUUUUNNN!"

Curses were heard and I tucked away the ones I've never heard (there aren't many) and ran past the softball field. I slammed the door of the molecular open and charged in.

"RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN!" I yelled as bullets bounced off walls.

I barged into the first classroom. "…'appelle…?" Mrs. Sparrow, my French teacher stopped in mid-sentence as I shut the door behind me.

My head nodded at her. "Bonjour, Madame Sparrow. Excusez-moi, pardon."

"Toni-Anne? Why are you he-?" More gunshots went off in the hall and I put my finger to my lips. I pointed to the Code Red corner and she nodded, leading the class into it.

I snuck out, the NF's freaks backs facing me and I reached for the door to get out…

"TONI!" Is tackled to the ground by Raven.

"FUUUU!" Faceplant. There went my plan for escaping. Thanks, Raven. "Get off!" I yelled to her, my voice muffled.

"Why?" Then the weight was lifted off me. I sighed and rolled onto my back to be faced with five gun barrels.

"…..fuck."

We were escorted out of the modeculars, hands handcuffed behind our backs. I blinked against the bright light and tried to raise my shoulder to shade my eyes and received the butt of a gun to my head, making me fall to my knees.

"Let's just get rid of the American now." One spat, kicking my back and making me fall forward.

"Jaxx does cause a lot of trouble…" Another noted.

I worked on sitting up and sarcastically sneered. "Can I join your tea party?"

The ground once again met my face as one of the placed their foot on my back, keeping me there.

I coughed and looked behind me, seeing Raven gone._ Good._ I thought. _Didn't want her to see this_.

One of the guns was loaded and placed on the back of my head. "Last words, Toni-Anne?" Abigail asked, blood-lust glazing her eyes.

I nodded and smirked. "I can clear, the leaves from here~ They're too far under the brush, this year~ Let them be buried, buried ali-"

BANG.


	2. Letter to Readers

Ahahahaha. That's quite rude of me, eh? Write a story with a crappy summary and hope people read it. Well, I'm AcetheBoss and this story is about a group of six friends who are the Historians of the Nations. The New Future is after them to kill them and the Nations. Drama, comedy, cursing, YAY. Well… enjoy!


End file.
